


Optical Illusions

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magic, Marvin is a good lad, deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Marvin tries to perform a magic show for the other egos! Turns out he has a tougher crowd than expected...





	Optical Illusions

“Tada!”

Various cheers of amazement erupted from the egos. Marvin took a bow and placed the top hat he used on his head. It was an oldie, but a goodie. The classic “pull a bunny out of a hat trick”. JJ gently took the white bunny and looked at it closely, checking to see if the creature was real. In retaliation, the bunny promptly began to nibble at his mustache.

“How’d you do that?” Chase asked, awestruck. 

Marvin “tsked” at his friends. “A magician never reveals his secrets,” He said with a wink. The others pouted slightly and laughed at Marvin’s antics. While everyone was having a grande time with their new fuzzy friend, the magician had another trick up his sleeve.

“Hey, if you guys liked that, check this out!” Marvin then snapped his fingers and a leaf of lettuce appeared out of thin air. He handed the bunny the lettuce and waited for his applause...but was only met with thoughtful looks.

“I think I know how you did that,” Henrik said, smiling smugly.

“What?”

“Yeah! You  _ clearly  _ hid that lettuce in your sleeve,” Jackie accused.

“No, I did not!” Marvin huffed and crossed his arms. “Alright, fine.” He rolled up his sleeves. Now, they couldn’t accuse him,  _ Marvin the Magnificent, _ of such nonsense. Who do they think he is? An amateur? He rubbed his hands together and suddenly bright glitter flew out of his hands.

“Ah, Marvin! You’re getting glitter everywhere.” Marvin snickered as Henrik tried to smack and scold him.

“Behold, gentlemen, this isn’t even the full extent of my powers!”

“Yeah, ‘cause you hid the glitter in your gloves,” Chase confidently claimed.

“Oh my god-”

“Come on, Marv! Show us the good stuff, like the rabbit trick.” Jackie pointed at the bunny on JJ’s lap, the silent man seemed to prioritize petting the fluffy animal over anything else. “Can any of your other ‘tricks’ give us a new friend?”

The magician sighed defeatedly and adjusted his mask. He reached behind his back and literally summoned two metal rings from nothing. Not a single amazed reaction. The rings were linked together, seemly unable to come apart without breaking. This was truly the most basic of magic tricks. Marvin held the links behind his head and when he revealed them, they were “magically” separated.

“Tada?”

Cue the shocked looks from the audience. And the exasperated cry from Marvin. “Woah, that one was good Marv! How did they not break?” Jackie paid no mind to the frantic magician. Well, no one did, except for maybe the bunny, who seemed curious.

“Guys…” Marvin tried to look for any sort of satire in his friends faces. “Seriously? This is kid-level stuff.”

“What? But it’s magic, you can’t explain magic,” Chase pointed out.

“ _ Magic?  _ You think this,” He shook the metal rings. “Is magic? I just need to twist these apart!” The rings disappeared from his hands. “And this hat,” He took of the top hat and showed the inside. “Has a place for the bunny to stay in!”

Everyone else stayed quiet, watching Marvin slowly lose it.

Marvin opened his palm and a small flame appeared. “ _ This _ is magic! None of that kiddie shit.”

“I guess you’re right dude… ” Chase suddenly had an evil expression. “But I thought magicians never revealed their secrets?”

Marvin’s eyes went wide. Damn, right into their trap. He had no words to say and with a simple wave of his hands, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Now one ego short, the rest exchanged looks with each other. After a couple of moments, Chase and Jackie burst out laughing. “Damn, you think we went too far?” Chase said, in between breaths.

JJ did a “so-so” motion with his hands.

“You two, I swear.” Henrik shook his head. His tone would have been intimidating, if not for the smile he was trying to hide. “We better make it up to him.”

Jackie bounced to his feet and raced to the kitchen. “Already on it!” It wasn’t long before the others heard the kettle running and smelled Marvin’s favourite tea. The hero emerged from the kitchen with a platter of tea and snacks, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He motioned for his friends to followed him as he made his way to Marvin’s room. “Come on guys, we got a magician to cheer up!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for that Marvin Appreciation Week I've seen on tumblr! Love that guy
> 
> I've been meaning to write some septic ego stuff, but my next project may be a bit...sad
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
